Notice Me!
by MaxyInc
Summary: Kagome had it with her father never being there for her. She decided to make him notice her. Even if she wasn't at home anymore. Kagome has decided to live in Fuedal japan but will the SD let that happen? YYhIy crossover
1. Father the Dunce

Dear Diary,  
  
I hate this every time I try to trust my dad it always back fires. He might be nice  
  
and stuff. He might even get me things but what I care about most is trust. He  
  
forgets every thing and now he has forgotten one to many things.  
  
-----Kagome  
  
Today was Kagome's 18 birthday and her father had forgotten it in his rush to get  
  
to work and keep on her mother's good side. He always seems to do that, forget  
  
or be against her. One time Kagome wanted this pretty expensive dress and  
  
asked her father if she could have it. He said yes and would talk to her mother  
  
about it. When she got home with the dress her mother through a fit and said  
  
she had to take it back. Kagome cried because her father had said he would talk  
  
to the mother but he never did instead her took her side. Kagome's younger  
  
brother always was a spoiled brat he would just sit around the house eat and  
  
play video games. Every time he did something wrong he would blame it on  
  
Kagome. Kagome liked going on missions to get the shirkon no tama because it  
  
got her away form the house. Away from the people who could never be kind  
  
enough to care about her. Her mother said that she should go out with her  
  
friends for her birthday and gave her some money. Kagome got a lot of money  
  
but she didn't want it so she decided to change. That would make her father  
  
remember her. Also if she was vicious enough she could control him like her  
  
mom did and have him be on her side. Kagome walked to the nearest mall and  
  
went into a shop called Red Tear where she could change her look and become  
  
a new person, a person people notice. Kagome went around getting clothes  
  
such as fish net tops with different color tanks to go under them. She also got  
  
some black mini skirts with a lot of baggy pants that were different colors.  
  
Kagome than sot two cloaks one that was forest green and another that was  
  
black so she could blend in. Kagome than decided she would practice her miko  
  
powers in secret so she would be strong. She had already started to train but  
  
now she would do it at much harder levels. So for a week Kagome trained non-  
  
stop to become stronger and she was stronger a lot stronger. Kagome finally  
  
decided it was time to leave her hellish life and go stay in feudal Japan. As  
  
Kagome packed she sang for she was finally leaving. She wrote a note to her  
  
parents and went through the well never to be found by people from her time  
  
again.  
  
"Koenma sir we have just gotten word of a girl who has been time traveling and is currently staying in feudal Japan. "Ogre yelled  
  
"Ogre you oaf why didn't we know about this sooner? Never mind just get Boaton here we need to get Yuske and the others there immediately to fix this problem." Koenma said franticly for if his father found out about this he would be in a load of trouble.  
  
---------Well how was it? Oh and who should I make Kagome with Hiei or Yuske? no Kurama. 


	2. Lady of The East

Yey I'm updating I hope you people like this chapter.

Kagome climbed out of the well and started to head for Kaede's hut when she was confronted by two demons.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked as she formed a bow and arrow with her miko powers.

"Ah you are a miko I see" The lizard demon hissed.

"You will do nicely as our successor "The phoenix demon stated

"You're what?" Kagome stuttered.

"We have a short time left of our life and we need some one to give our powers to. Will you accept?" The phoenix asked

"Yes I will I am honored you chose me instead of eating me." Kagome said with a bit of a laugh in her voice.

"We can't eat one so skinny as you and besides you are quit pretty I would love to give you my powers." The lizard said in a playful tone

"--' You are such a pervert Michel" the phoenix spat at Michel

"Yeah so what Lauren? Any ways there will also be some changes in your look are you okay with that?" Michel asked Kagome

"I am fine with that. I needed a new look" Kagome said then mumbled

"Well than let's use do the spell but first what is your name my dear?" Lauren asked

"My name is Kagome" Kagome responded

The two demons started to chant and than a huge light surrounded all three of them. When the light died down Michel and Lauren was gone and only Kagome was left.

"What the? Where did they go?" Kagome asked aloud

"We are now apart of you Kagome. With the spell we become your guardians and live in side you. In a few days we will disappear once we know you were the right person to choose. Now you have fire power and ice power along with some bonus features including full knowledge and control of the powers. Look in the lake to see your new self" Michel/Lauren said.

Kagome walked over to the water and gasped she had beautiful silver red wings along with a slick scaly red light orange tale. Kagome hard grown claws and had some silver and orange scales covering her pale skin colored body. Her eyes were now silver with reddish yellow flecks and her hair was now very short and spiky with reddish highlights here and there. Kagome outfit had changed too; Kagome now wore a tight black sleeveless t-shirt with the words "Angel" on it in silver glitter along with baggy silver pants. All in all Kagome looked deadly gorgeous.

'Oh my god! Thank you!' Kagome screamed in her head.

'You're very welcome but remember you are now a full demon. You are a phoenix/lizard miko demon. I hope you use our power for good and not evil' Lauren/Michel answered back in her head.

Kagome went off in a mad dash towards where her friends were. When she reached there she saw Inu Yasha and the others ready to attack her.

"Who are you and why do you smell like Kagome?" Inu Yasha yelled at her.

"SIT BOY!!" Kagome screamed as she walked past the hanyou who was now kissing the dirt.

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked

"Yes it is me Miroku what's up?" Kagome asked

Everyone now stared at Kagome and gasped when they saw what she really looked like.

"What happened to you?" Sango asked

"I ......"Kagome told the whole story about running away from her family and meeting Lauren and Michel and than letting them put a spell on her and change changing her.

"And now I was wondering if I could live here with you guys" Kagome asked in a small voice

"Of course" all of them yelled and hugged Kagome except for Inu Yasha who just smirked/ smiled.

"Where is Shippo?" Kagome asked

"Shippo went to train with Sesshomaru and Rin on how to get stronger so he would be more help" Sango replied.

"Oh" Kagome said

Inu Yasha smelled the air and growled

"What is it Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked

"It's Kouga" Inu Yasha answered.

"Kagome I could smell you from my pack your smell is so intoxicating and smells like a full blooded noble demon. I must mark you before other demons come for you." Kouga said as he hugged her

"Yes well I am a full demon now but I don't know about the noble part." Kagome replied as she pushed kouga off

'Ops sorry forgot to mention you are now the Lady of the Eastern Lands' Michel/Lauren said in a sheepish tone.

"Gah I am the lady of the Easter Lands!" Kagome screamed as she noticed the now forming mark of a blue frozen flame on her forehead.

"Yes and I would like you to join our group" Koenma said to Kagome as four boys and a toddler appeared.

"Join a group who is ruled by a toddler?" Kagome asked

"I am not a toddler. And I am Koenma Prince of the spirit world I have to either send you back to your time or you join my group and help us on our missions."

"I...................

Cliffy Yey!! Hope you guys liked it please review and tell me how it is


	3. Munk Takes a DunkIn what i wonder?

Chapter 3

"Yeah I guess I'll join you guys" Kagome replied

"Great" Botan cried as she appeared with the rest of the group

"Is it just me or do people like to pop out of no where" Kagome asked no one in particular.

"You get use to it after awhile, oh by the way I'm Yuske" Yuske said while holding his hand out

"Hi I'm Kagome who is everyone else?" Kagome asked the new guys

"I'm Kurama, it is a pleasure to meet you" Kurama bowed

"I'm Kuwabara and do you wana be my girl friend?" Kuwabara asked on one knee

"AHH!!! NO HELLS WAY!" Kagome cried as she punched Kuwabara into a tree

"Oh and so you know that guy over there is Hiei he doesn't talk much" Yuske said for Hiei

"Weird, hey short dude do you have blatter problems or are you just pmsing?" Kagome yelled to Hiei.

Yuske and the gang started to crack up and Hiei pulled out his sword ready to kill.

"Say that again" Hiei threatened

"WOW squeal HE HAS SUCH A SEXY VOICE, damn boy you need to talk more" Kagome cried as she ran over and hugged him then ran back to the crew.

"What the hell is wrong with Kagome she usually isn't like this" Inu Yasha asked Sango

"I think it's because she is full demon now but I'm not sure, I kind of like this new Kagome" Sango replied.

"Woman don't ever touch me again," Hiei cried as he held his sword to Kagome's throat

"Kiss I love you too" Kagome said as she kissed him and ran off

"DAMN IT get back here so I can kill you" Hiei cursed and chased after her

"Can we go I'm happy now cause I got Hiei to talk so we can leave now" Kagome said as she appeared in front of Koenma

"HOLY SH! How did you do that?" Koenma cried form shock

"Bye guys sorry I'm leaving you but no point in me staying I got places to be people to see pranks to pull and all of that shit" Kagome said as she ran through Botan's portal that she created.

"What?" The group called but Kagome and the others were gone

"DAMN IT SHE LEFT US!" Inu Yasha cried

"AHHH WHAT THE HELL!" Miroku screamed

"Yes but not before she pulled one last prank" Sango said as they ran to see what happened

When they got there they saw Miroku in distress and they were at the out house (pretend there is one)

"What happened?" Sango asked beginning to laugh Kagome had told her about this prank and she couldn't help it.

"What do you think? Kagome put plastic wrap on the toilet so when I went it flung back at me" Miroku replied ashamed and angry.

"BWAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHA" Sango and Inu Yasha laughed forever till they had to breathe

"Well Kagome left with a bang" Sango said

"Yeah, goodbye Kagome" Inu Yasha agreed with Sango then whispered to the sky.

"And goo riddance" Miroku added in before getting punched by Sango who was grossed out because Miroku was covered in a liquid she didn't want to know what it was

6666666666666666666666666

Well yes it was very short but still a chapter awe who am I kidding I'm sorry guys I just need new ideas!!! So send them and I'll use them. THANKS FOR READING!!!


End file.
